Confesión
by songjiki
Summary: YAOI La confesión de un par de tontitos TVXQ - DBSK - THSK HoSu - YunHo & JunSu


_Siempre he sido una persona feliz, alguien a quien le gusta hacer reír a la gente, pero toda esa felicidad que una vez tuve se ha ido, mi hermano JunHo se ha dado cuenta, me ha preguntado que si ocurre algo, pero yo sólo trato de aparentar que todo esta bien, trato de hacerlo ver que su intuición esta equivocada. Pero si lo supieras hermano, tu intuición está bien, la verdad es que me da pena contarte, no se como reaccionaras, no se como reaccionara la gente si se llega enterar de que me gusta un hombre. Tu has hecho bromas respecto a eso, ya que nunca te he presentado alguna novia, pero me he dado cuenta que hagas ese tipo de comentarios a nuestros padres les molesta, así que aquí estoy, sintiéndome mal, con mi hermano, con mis padres, pero sobre todo conmigo, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y decirle a Yunnie lo que siento._

_Yunnie es mi mejor amigo, creo que es la persona que me conoce incluso mejor que yo mismo, sabe mi manera de reaccionar, mis gustos, mis disgustos, todo lo que me ha pasado, y también hemos pasado por muchas cosas, hemos tenido muchos accidentes, en parte, porque soy algo torpe, aun puedo recordar la forma en que te conocí, siempre me odie por ser tan torpe, pero esta vez realmente agradecí mi torpeza, ya que gracias a ella nos conocimos._

Flashback

Un chico rubio caminaba en un día de invierno hacia la parada de autobús, era un día muy frío, la ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto blanco, iba algo apurado, pues el autobús estaba en la parada y la gente estaba abordando, comenzó a correr, pero al momento de llegar a la parada resbaló y cayó al suelo, adolorido intentó levantarse pero con la caída su pie salio lastimado

-Estas bien - dijo un chico moreno, agachándose para ver a la cara al rubio

-Si… no hay problema - dijo el rubio intentando no sonar muy adolorido - ah! Se va el autobús

-Eh? - dijo el moreno mientras veía el autobús alejarse

-Lo siento, te hice perder el autobús - dijo el chico aun sentado en el suelo

-No importa - dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa - Déjame ayudarte

-N...no es necesario, yo puedo solo - dijo el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse, pero por el dolor no se podía mantener en pie, cuando pensó que caería de nuevo al suelo, el moreno lo sostuvo - Lo siento

-No te preocupes por mi, hazlo por ti - dijo el moreno sin soltar al rubio - vamos a un hospital

-Eh? … no es necesario - dijo el rubio algo apenado

-Claro que lo es, no puedes mantenerte en pie - dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a jalar al rubio para tomar un taxi.

El camino al hospital, lo pasaron en un silencio incómodo, hasta que el moreno lo rompió

-Mi nombre es YunHo, y el tuyo?

-Ah … este … es JunSu - dijo el rubio algo confundido

-Mucho gusto JunSu-shii - dijo el moreno mientras le daba una sonrisa

-Ah … lo mismo digo - dijo el rubio, para luego volverse a sumir en silencio, el moreno solo miraba hacia la ventana, mientras que el rubio no sabía donde posicionar su mirada, escaneo todo el taxi, se miraba así mismo, miraba a su acompañante, realmente estaba incómodo

-Por fin llegamos - dijo el moreno sorprendiendo al rubio

Los dos chicos bajaron del taxi, y entraron al hospital, en el cual rápidamente los atendió un médico, el moreno nunca se alejo del rubio, siempre estuvo junto al rubio mientras era vendado de su pie, el rubio estaba aliviado que no le haya pasado nada grave, solo era una pequeña torcedura

-Es un alivio no? - preguntó el rubio

-Si - dijo el rubio - Ah por cierto no te he dado las gracias … Muchas gracias

-Pues de nada - dijo el moreno sonriente

-También siento mucho haber hecho que perdieras el autobús - dijo el rubio

-No lo sientas, realmente no quería ir a la escuela - dijo el moreno

-Escuela? Ah! Ahora que lo veo llevamos el mismo uniforme - dijo el rubio sorprendido - pero no te recuerdo

-No, porque me acabo de cambiar, hoy era mi primer día - dijo el moreno

-Lo siento, y en que grado vas?

-En segundo y tu?

-Igual, y ya te dijeron en que clase te toco?

-Si el viernes que fui a inscribirme definitivamente - dijo el moreno mientras sacaba un pequeño papel de su pantalón - Es la clase 3

-Oh!, esa es mi clase - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Entonces somos compañeros - dijo el moreno también sorprendido - aunque espero que seamos amigos

-Claro que si -dijo el rubio

End Flashback

-JunSu - dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación - YunHo vino a verte

-Eh?

-Que YunHo esta abajo esperándote

-Ah, gracias omma - dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de su cama - Ya voy

La mujer salió seguida del chico, bajo por las escaleras y vio a su amigo en la puerta de entrada

-Porqué no entraste? - preguntó el rubio extrañado por la actitud de su amigo y amor de su vida - por lo general entras directo a mi habitación

-Si, pero habíamos quedado que me esperarías afuera - dijo el moreno un poco molesto - por lo visto lo olvidaste

-Ah! Es cierto, el juego - dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras - solo traigo mi mochila espérame

-De acuerdo ¬,¬ - dijo el moreno

En menos de un minuto el rubio estaba con sus cosas en la puerta saliendo con el moreno

-JunHo tiene razón, andas raro - dijo el moreno mientras cruzaban el protón de la casa

-JunHo? - preguntó curioso el rubio

-SI JunHo, tu hermano - dijo el moreno - Me hablo para preguntarme si te pasaba algo

-Y … y que le dijiste? - preguntó nervioso

-Pues la verdad, que de un tiempo para acá has estado distraído, triste, en ocasiones un poco sensible, aún más torpe de lo normal - dijo el moreno con una carcajada por lo ultimo dicho haciendo que el rubio hiciera un puchero

-Que malo eres, yo no soy torpe - dijo el rubio haciendo sonreír al moreno

-Qué te pasa? - preguntó serio el moreno - Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-No me pasa nada - dijo el rubio - Vámonos se nos hace tarde

-No cambies el tema - dijo el moreno mientras veía al rubio alejarse

Por fin llegaban a la parada del autobús, el rubio iba callado, eso le extraño en demasía al moreno

-Seguro que no te pasa nada?- preguntó el moreno algo preocupado

-No … no me pasa nada- dijo el rubio, tratando de sonreír, regañándose mentalmente - Ahí viene el autobús

Los chicos subieron rápidamente al autobús, aunque para su mala suerte, venía muy lleno, se comenzaron a abrir paso hasta llegar a un pequeño hueco, el rubio comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, pues la cercanía con el moreno lo hacia tener miles de sensaciones, su aroma, ese aroma que siempre le gustó, trataba de no mirar al moreno, porque sabia que si lo miraba aunque sea por un segundo ya no le podría quitar la vista de encima. En un momento se comenzó a llenar más y más el autobús, pegando aún más sus cuerpos, haciendo que el rubio tiñera su cara de rojo

-Estas bien? - preguntó el moreno preocupado, poniendo una mano en la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que este saltara de la sorpresa - Tal vez tienes calentura

-Estoy bien - dijo el rubio algo molesto, evitando el contacto con el moreno, no porque le desagradara sino por todo lo contrario, hacia que su cara se pusiera aún más roja

-De acuerdo - dijo el moreno un poco incómodo por la actitud del rubio, pero aún así regalándole una sonrisa

Todo el resto del viaje la pasaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, el rubio tenso por la situación de tener al moreno cerca, pensando que con esa cercanía el moreno podría leer sus pensamientos; mientras que el moreno, iba pensando en la actitud de su amigo, el porque últimamente lo evadía, al inicio no le dio importancia, pensó que era su imaginación, pero poco a poco esa actitud le fue doliendo, el rubio era su único amigo, la única persona que se preocupaba por el. El hecho de que el rubio se estuviera alejando de él le hizo pensar que estaría solo. Se preguntaba si había dicho algo mal o había actuado de alguna manera para que el rubio cambiara su actitud.

Los chicos bajaron en silencio de autobús, iban caminando a cierta distancia el uno del otro, el moreno sólo observaba a su amigo caminar frente a el. Aún pensando si el había hecho algo mal, torturando a su cabeza, intentando recordar si en algún momento había hecho molestar al rubio.

Los chicos llegaron al estadio, comenzaron abrirse camino entre el mar de gente, buscando la entrada , no tardaron mucho en entrar, buscaron sus asientos, y se sentaron los dos aún en silencio, sin saber que hacer o que decir, el rubio quería disculparse con el moreno, pero eso implicaba tener que verlo a la cara, y no quería toparse con su mirada, temiendo que si lo viera, le confesaría todo lo que siente por él, y tal vez el moreno no lo tomaría muy bien, eran amigos, si, pero si le confesaba sus sentimientos podría perder esa gran amistad que tenían.

-Su … -dijo el moreno llamando la atención del rubio, el cual solo lo miro con el rabillo del ojo - Hice algo mal?

_Que si hiciste algo mal?, que podrías haber hecho mal, me sorprende que me preguntes eso, si el único que ha hecho algo mal soy yo, me he portado mal contigo, y tu aún así piensas que es tu culpa, después de todo eres la persona más amable que he conocido; porqué no pasa por tu mente el que yo sea el culpable?, porqué no te enojas conmigo?, ahora que lo pienso, siempre he sido yo el que se molesta y tu siempre has sido el que esta ahí, aceptando mi enojo, cuando la mayoría de las veces soy en único culpable - _Lo siento - _te digo, y tu sólo me miras con sorpresa, te miro y veo que me sonríes, esa sonrisa que me hace estremecer_

-Porque lo sientes?, si no has hecho nada malo - dijo el moreno confundido

-Claro que si - dijo el rubio removiéndose incómodo en el asiento

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, eres mi amigo - dijo el moreno - Mejor disfrutemos el juego

-Si - dijo el rubio forzando una sonrisa. _Amigo… porqué esa palabra duele tanto? … no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser alguien más, más importante … quiero ser alguien a quien ames._

_Una semana ha pasado desde que salimos, mi familia no deja de preguntarme si algo me pasa, creo que tu también estas preocupado, pero tengo que ser así. No puedo evitar enamorarme más de ti mientras más tiempo paso contigo. Trato de evitarte, pero no puedo, quiero estar a tu lado, me siento terrible, toda esta semana te he tratado mal, pero tu aún así estas a mi lado, que voy hacer con todos estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, se que si te lo digo te perderé, pero si no lo digo, siento un gran peso en mi corazón…_-JunSu - _ escucho a mi hermano hablar, tengo que esforzarme por poner una sonrisa en mis labios, para que ya no me diga nada._

-Que pasa? - digo, mientras veo como entra a mi habitación

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo?- pregunta

-De que hablas?

-YunHo me habló - dijo el castaño, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera - Esta muy preocupado por ti, me pidió que hablara contigo

-No entiendo, porque habría de estar preocupado por mi - dice el rubio intentando que su voz saliera lo más normal posible; luchando porque sus lagrimas y sus ganas de llorar no saliera a flote

-No me mientas - dice el chico - Te conozco, eres mi hermano gemelo, se que algo te pasa

-N… no me pasa nada - dice el rubio con la voz a punto de quebrarse

-Dímelo - dice el castaño acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentado el rubio - Dime que te pasa?

El rubio quedo en silencio, no quería hablar, sabia que si le confesaba todo, su hermano lo aborrecería

-Es YunHo? - preguntó el castaño, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera, pues había dado en el clavo- Es el cierto?

-No

-YunHo me dijo que últimamente eres muy frío con él, que te enojas muy seguido, el me pidió que te preguntara que era lo que había hecho mal - dijo el castaño sentándose a lado del rubio - Me pidió que te dijera que lo perdonaras, que tal vez el ahora no recuerda que te hizo, pero que lo perdonaras

El rubio rompió en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro, no sabía que hacer, el castaño al ver de forma tan vulnerable a su hermano sólo se limito a confortarlo, no dijo nada, aún no entendía que problema podría pasar entre ellos, pero tampoco quería presionar a su hermano para que lo dijera, el rubio estuvo llorando por un largo tiempo

-Es YunHo - dijo el rubio entre pequeños sollozos - por él he estado así todo este tiempo

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres - dijo el chico

-Quiero hacerlo, para al menos quitarme parte de este peso que llevo aquí - dijo el rubio mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho - aunque eso signifique que tu me odies, aunque signifique que nuestros padres nos odien … aunque … eso signifique … que YunHo me odie

-Te odie?- preguntó el castaño, algo confundido

-Yo … estoy enamorado - dijo el rubio en tono triste - estoy enamorado … de YunHo

El rubio espero que su hermano le dijera, al mirarlo, pudo ver su cara de sorpresa, pero luego le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

-Pensaste que te odiaría por eso? - preguntó el castaño

-Si … YunHo … es un hombre … como yo - dijo el rubio

-JunSu … uno no escoge de quien enamorarse - dijo el chico - tu te enamoraste de YunHo, que resultó ser un hombre también, jamás podría odiarte por eso, y menos porque eres mi hermano

-Gracias - dijo el chico con una triste sonrisa

-Y se lo vas a decir? - preguntó el chico

-No … no quiero perder su amistad - dijo el rubio mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla

-Por qué no?

-No quiero perderlo - dijo el rubio mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos - No quiero que me odie, por sentir esto

.No creo que YunHo te odie si se lo dices - dijo el castaño pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano - Eres muy importante para él, estoy seguro que te entenderá

-No lo sé - dijo el rubio

-Créeme - dijo el castaño levantándose de la cama- Piénsalo, por cierto YunHo dijo que te esperaría en el lugar en que se conocieron, que estaría ahí hasta que fueras

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar eso, se levantó de la cama y salio corriendo para ir a encontrarse con el chico, dejando muy sonriente al castaño

-Tienes suerte Su - dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación - Si supieras que el te corresponde

El moreno estaba sentado en la parada, demasiado nervioso, jugando con sus pulgares, volteando al lugar donde podría venir el rubio, esperando expectante. Sonrío al recordar, como JunHo, descubrió hace dos días uno de sus más grandes secretos, un secreto que creyó tener bien escondido.

Flashback

El moreno entró a la cafetería de la universidad, buscando a cierta persona, cuando sus ojos lo encontraron, se dirigió a la mesa dónde este estaba

-Estás ocupado? - preguntó el moreno

-No, que ocurre?- dijo el chico

-Quiero hablar contigo - dijo el moreno sentándose frente al chico - Sobre JunSu

-Qué hay con él - dijo el chico mientras hacía a un lado la bandeja

-Quiero saber si sabes lo que le pasa - dijo el moreno seriamente

-No, no se que le pasa - dijo triste - que mal hermano soy verdad, no se lo que le ocurre ni a mi propio gemelo

-Yo también debería avergonzarme, el es mi mejor amigo y no sé que le pasa - dijo el moreno posando la vista en la mesa vacía- Al inicio me di cuenta de su actitud había cambiado un poco, pero no quise darle importancia, pensé que sólo era mi imaginación, pero con el tiempo iba cambiando más y más, al inicio se fue alejando un poco, después me di cuenta que mi tacto no le gustaba, luego ni siquiera me miraba, se comenzó a juntar con alguien más, gente a la que nunca le había hablado, pienso que tal vez he hecho algo mal, pero no puedo recordarlo, es mi culpa por no recordarlo cierto? - dijo el moreno con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas - Luego me comencé a enojar con él por haberme hecho a un lado, el es una persona muy importante para mi …

-YunHo … - dijo el castaño serio - acaso pensaste que estarías con el para toda la vida, ya tienen tiempo de estar siempre juntos, pero eso no sería para siempre, cada uno debe hacer su vida, tal vez el quiera hacer su vida separado de ti

-No … - dijo el moreno en un tono asustado - él es todo lo que tengo

-Acaso a ti …- dijo el chico con curiosidad - te gusta JunSu? … quieres a JunSu?

El moreno se sorprendió, pues el pensó que nadie se daría cuenta, al inicio ni el mismo se daba cuenta.

_Cuando fue?, cuando fue que me enamore de ti?, cuando fue que una sola sonrisa tuya podría alegrarme todo el día, cuando fue que comencé a mirarte con otros ojos, de forma diferente a la que se miran a los amigos, será que fue desde el inicio?, debería haberme dado cuenta, ese día que te conocí, hice muchas cosas por primera vez … fue la primera vez que hablaba con un desconocido, algo en ti me llamó la atención, la primera vez que me preocupe por alguien de manera sincera, la primera vez que sostuve a alguien en mis brazos, me gustaría sentir tu calor otra vez, la primera vez en que me sentí feliz y sonreí con toda sinceridad, desde el inicio, la forma en que te trate fue diferente a los demás, porqué no me di cuenta? … eras al único al que abrazaba, el único al que tomaba de la mano, el único que me hace sonreír con sinceridad, el único que se preocupa por mi y del único que me preocupo sin aparentar nada- _No … amo a JunSu … -dijo el moreno sorprendiendo al chico - Pero aunque lo quiera, pensaba que a pesar de esto, no se lo diría, porque lo perdería; pero ahora que lo estoy perdiendo no se que hacer

El castaño no sabía que decir, pues no esperaba una afirmación, sabía que el moreno trataba a su hermano de manera especial, pero nunca pensó que sus ideas fueran ciertas, nunca pensó que el moreno estaría enamorado de su hermano

-Si ya se está alejando de ti - dijo el castaño serio - No pierdes nada con decírselo

End Flashback

-YunHo - dijo una voz conocida por el moreno

-JunSu - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, quería decirle todo, confesarle todo lo que sentía, pero el rubio lo interrumpió

-Quiero hablar contigo - dijo el rubio serio, el moreno comenzó a pensar las peores situaciones , pero aun así sonrío

-De qué quieres hablar?

-Yo… este … quiero decirte algo - dijo el rubio, perdiendo poco a poco el valor que tenía cuando salio de su casa, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pues estaba la parada del autobús, con gente mirándolos, haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran aún más, pero al sentir como era jalado a los brazos del moreno, siendo abrazado una manera diferente, se sentía protegido, el moreno lo alejo de las miradas de la gente.

-Yo también quería hablar contigo - dijo el moreno sin soltar al rubio - algo que tal vez no te gustara

El rubio se tensó cuando sintió que el moreno lo abrazaba con más fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al comenzar a pensar que le podría decir el moreno, tal vez quería decirle que se alejara de él

-Yo … desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo el moreno - cuando empezaste a comportarte diferente conmigo, cuando te alejaste de mi, cuando no me hablabas, cuando ni siquiera me mirabas

-Yunnie … yo - dijo el rubio con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - quiero explicarte

-Me di cuenta de algo - dijo el moreno, sin darle oportunidad al rubio de que siguiera,

-Te diste cuenta de algo? - preguntó el rubio con nervios, tal vez el moreno se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora le quiere decir que seguirán siendo amigos y que no piense más en eso

-No quiero estar alejado de ti - dijo el moreno aflojando un poco el abrazo para mirar a la cara al rubio

-Eh? - dijo el rubio mirando con sorpresa al moreno que lo miraba, esa mirada

-Te Amo - dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio para darle un tierno beso, el rubio no sabia cómo reaccionar, era lo que siempre había esperado, pensó que tal vez estaría soñando - Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso - dijo el moreno con un tono triste, pues pensó que la falta de expresión de su amigo era una negativa

-Yunnie! - dijo el chico con la cara llena de lagrimas pero con una gran sonrisa - Yo...yo también te amo - dijo el chico mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno para dar un beso, mucho más intenso que el del moreno, beso que no tardo en ser correspondido por el moreno

FIN


End file.
